Random101's you know you're a Randomer when
by eeveesama
Summary: there wasn't really any place to put this so I just tossed it somewhere


RANDOM101  
You Know Your're A Randomer When...  
  
+ you peep during tests or when it's quiet  
+ you make noises in the hall that nobody has heard before (pun  
intended)  
+ you're a follower of Jhonenism  
+ you've seen Rocky Horror Picture Show (heehee..Tim Curry XD)  
+ you sing the songs and do the dances from Rocky Horror Picture Show at  
school(works best in the hallways)  
+ one of your friends is Socky the sock puppet  
+ you let Zim's lawn gnomes out to graze (i swear i didn't do this one!!  
*guilty look*)  
+ you call soda/sodapop/pop "caffeine"  
+ you refer to Jhonen Vasquez as "Lord Jhonen" or "God" (bow down to  
he!!!)  
+ you get mad when someone shakes up a soda (on purpose or not) and you  
beat the crap out of them while yelling something like "Don't  
disrespect the holy caffeine, you brain-dead wormbaby that's not even  
worth the flesh you're printed on! Lord Jhonen will punish you!  
SHMOO!"  
+ in doubt or trouble you say "Kookookachoo" (ladeeda ^^;;;;;)  
+ you play Yu-Gi-Oh (most of us do)  
+ you admit that you're crazy  
+ given a project on a topic of your choice for a certain country, your  
topic awlways deals with weapons or war (heehee scared my world  
geography class =^-^=)  
+ you and your friend does the following when someone's on the elevator=  
you: *lean toward your friend and whisper loudly so the person can  
hear*" what'd you do with the body?" your friend: *leans toward you  
and whisper loudly too* " i put it in John's car trunk" you: *when you  
or the other two start to leave (remember, one of them is your friend  
and the other one you don't know)* "good, that'll teach Chris not to  
make Bitey the Vampire Doll date Barbie" (or think of something funny  
to say)  
+ you write one the floors at school. not just anything, but messages  
that speak for the floors like "hey! nice thong!" (lol!!!!*guilty  
look*)  
+ you do the Hamtaro dance in plain view of everyone (works best in  
lunch lines)  
+ you eat pop rocks, pez, and drink caffeine (very scary result. a must  
try =^-^=)  
+ you make screetching noises in peoples' ears (heeheeheeheehee)  
+ people wonder where you come from because you seem to just pop up out  
of nowhere  
+ all your cds contain rock, jap. pop, game music, technofied  
classicals, anime theme songs (english/japapnese) and Alice in  
Wonderland music on it  
+ you celebrate UNbirthdays and get drunk off of tea during a mad tea  
party  
+ all you read are anime and manga comics  
+ you hiss at people you don't like (meow if they poke you)  
+ people stare at you strangely because you stop in the middle of the  
hall to scream Happy Noodle Boy rants  
+ people look at you strange no matter what (^^;;;;;;)  
+ another one of your friends is a satanic Kacheek (a neopet) named the  
Antichrist and you talk to it when the teacher says you can talk  
amongst each other(*raises hand* i do!!!)  
+ you're an Rp freak. (you role play on the internet, at school on a  
piece of paper or outside live, or you play role playing games like  
Final Fantasy IX...i do all of these!)  
+ you like to draaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw  
+ you read/watch things like Johhny the Homicidal Maniac, Squee, Happy  
Noodle Boy, Filler Bunny, Invader Zim, Who's Line Is It Anyway, and  
anime/manga  
+ you like to cosplay (i went to an anime convention once! i was Rath  
from Dragon Knights!)  
+ your wall is covered in anime/manga posters, drawings, and the such  
+ your computer matches your wall will all the anime and manga  
+ you buy more anime/manga stuff more than groceries  
+ you call people deformed cows when they go  
"Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"  
(they're suppose to say "mooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo")  
+ your computer desk is your art desk  
+ you wear layered clothing (and people think you're an anime character  
or that you're cosplaying...or they tink you're weird cuz you dress  
like this during summer...i am HEAT-TOLERANT!!)  
+ you have a jumbo book bag full of art stuff and anime/manga stuff  
while having a little book bag full of school craps( my friend  
Ghettoman does that!)  
+ your parents accidentally call you an anime character's name (i was  
called pikachu! lol...but i'm eevee!!! hahahah!)  
+ you KNOW these are good ways to annoy Voldemort from Harry Potter:"  
1.) Ask him why he doesn't have such a cool scar |2.) call him the-  
man-who-let-the-boy-live |3.) Wake him up by singing Aretha Franklin,  
'i will survive...' |4.) Greet him in the morning with a sarcastic  
'my sir, you look particularly menacing today |5.) Get a pair of  
finger puppets closly resembling himself and Harry Potter. Re-enact  
all of Harry's victories over him in a spectacularly childish way. Be  
sure to give them both squeaky voices |6.) smile during death-eater  
meetings and say you taught him evrey thing he knows |7.) chew  
bubblegum all the time. shouldd he address you, your only response  
will be a huge series of bubbles in quick succession, the last of  
which will burst evrey where and make a huge mess |8.) dance the  
funky chicken |9.) ask him when was the last time he took a bath  
|10.) if you ever need to say 'like taking candy from a baby' be sure  
to add 'of course, SOME of us might find that harder than others'  
stare pointedly at him |11.) pat him on the head and give him flowers  
when his plans are foiled yet again | "  
+ you make funny noises when you jump(like what Sora does from  
.hack//SIGN ex.: "SHUU~PA!", "BING", "TADA!", "BOOP!")  
+ you pretend to PK(player kill) people in the halls (like how Sora  
does, from .hack//SIGN)  
+ you love dounuts(like Vash the Stampede from Trigun)  
+ doing skits for theatre arts, you do something from like Final Fantasy  
IX or from Invader Zim and the such  
+ you get your parents hooked on all the anime and stuff that you like  
("mom! dad! there's another anime convention coming up!" mom:"I'm on  
it, honey!" dad:"gotcha!" *the supermom and superdad instincts kick in  
once again*)  
+ you sing songs from South Park Bigger, Longer, & Uncut  
+ you read this....and you do/did some of the things listed (i do  
believe i did most of them) 


End file.
